Krissy Takes Charge
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: A SEASON 2 fan episode. Krissy finds a babysitting job for the night; but chaos ensures when you leave an 18 year old with an 11, 10 an 9 year old. And when Peppermint Patty gets the surprise of her life, she immediately tells Charlie Brown.
1. Chapter 1

Fan Episode: Krissy Takes Charge

_NOTE: This was made during Season 2 of PEANUTS: The Next Chapter_

**CHAPTER 1: WANTED, A BABYSITTER FOR TWO ADORABLE CHILDREN**

"Here's the want ad: _'Wanted, an experienced babysitter to look after an eleven-year-old and a nine-year-old for a few hours. Must be good with children, homework and cooking'_…get real. We don't need a babysitter." Peppermint Patty sulked, tossing her baseball on the wall.

"Tell that to my parents, Sir…" Marcie blushed.

"Well they lost their minds, Marce…you're old enough to be home alone for a few hours. So am I…I AM older than you anyways."

"By how many years, Sir?"

"What's the difference in two years, a few months and a few days again, Marcie?"

"Over twenty-four months, Sir."

"You're weird, Marcie."

"You too, Sir…"

"Stop calling me 'Sir'!"

"Sir…do you think we could sneak out of the house?"

"Really, Miss. Obedient?"

"Don't get any ideas."

"I wasn't going to."

"Thank goodness…last thing we need is an Amber Alert at two-thirty am because we're on another late night walk."

"I agree, Marcie…I just want to get out of the house."

"Maybe if we're nice enough, the babysitter will let us play outside…I've got my football and my helmet." The bespectacled girl smiled, pulling out a patched football and a worn out football helmet from under her bed.

"I just hope whoever we get understands I'm only here as a guest and not your sister…" Patty pouted.

"That only happened once, Sir." Marcie added.

"And it made me embarrassed."

"Besides, I heard that some babysitters make cookies."

"You've got a sweet tooth alright…"

"You're named after a candy."

"A York Peppermint Pattie is a sweet chocolate covered candy, Marcie."

"You're still weird, Sir."

The two girls sat in silence as the bedroom door opened, Claudia poked her head in. "H-hey girls…" she smiled; a duffle bag was swung over her right shoulder and she looked ready for a sleepover.

"Claude, are you running away from your sister?" Peppermint Patty questioned.

"Nope…K-k-Krissy is babysitting and she tends to b-bring me along when m-mom is working overtime." Claudia added.

"Don't tell me what we think you're gonna tell us…"

"Afraid so…I'm sleeping over."

"This is gonna be overwhelming for you, won't it?"

"No…I'll be f-fine, Patty…and you two?"

"We'll adapt." Marcie explained. "Sorry if my room's a bit of a mess…"

"It's f-fine…my room is worse."

"Oh yeah." Patty giggled.

"Got it…have fun and don't worry about the girls…they'll be fine with Claudia and I." the three girls heard Krissy talking.

"Oh great, Marce…now we're stuck with Claude's sis for a babysitter! She's gonna treat us like BABIES!" the freckled girl complained.

"I doubt it, Sir…besides, we don't even know her too much; she could be really nice." Marcie replied as Claudia bit her lip anxiously.

"Y-you don't know my sister until you kn-know my sister." The autistic girl stuttered as her sister entered the room.

"Now…according to the list I got, you girls do homework for a full two hours…get to it!" Krissy announced.

"Yes, ma'am!" the three kids answered in unison, heading to the table.

"I think I'll like it here." She smirked, following them as she pulled out a root beer from the fridge. "This is for that beagle, isn't it?"

"Yeah, Snoopy LOVES root beer, Krissy." Peppermint Patty explained, pulling out her homework for the night: math, history and some geography questions. "I can do this, Marcie!" she added.

"I know you can, Sir…I believe in you." Marcie praised. "What about you, Claudia?"

"I need a little extra help w-when it comes to studying…" Claudia admitted.

"You draw a little too much in class, Claude…can't blame ya." The freckled girl chuckled.

"You two sure know how to make me f-feel better…" the autistic girl sighed.

"We can help you too." The bespectacled girl insisted.

"Okay…"

"Now, what's easiest for you? Math, history or geography?"

"Art and English."

"Out of the three, Claudia."

"I'll h-have to say history."

"Good. You study that and when you need help, tell me or Peppermint Patty and we'll gladly help you."

"Okay. Thanks."

Krissy however grabbed some of the root beer and sat next to her little sister. "You're doing great, Claude." She praised.

"I d-didn't even start yet…" Claudia pointed out.

"You don't need to start something to be great at it…just be yourself, Little Sis."

"I w-will, Krissy."

"You three get me if you need any help with your homework."

"Okay, chief." Marcie sarcastically sighed.

"Chief?" the other two girls asked in confusion.

"Something wrong?"

"Krissy is n-not an army s-s-sergeant…" Claudia sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I sometimes doubt that."

"I agree with you there, Marcie." Patty chimed in.

"Well, you heard the general."

"General? W-what is this? The army?" the autistic girl asked.

"It feels like it."

"I c-can't stand it…"

"As long as she's not calling me 'Sir', I'm good." Patty whispered.

"Y-you'd think you'd two get someone who can help you with our h-homework."

"I don't need TOO much help with homework, just a bit here and there."

"I know…you seem really smart, Patty."

"I wish, Claude…I was a D minus student."

"Really?" an eavesdropping Krissy asked. "No wonder you two study for two straight hours…"

"Oh brother…" Marcie sighed.

"You said it, sister." Patty agreed.

"That's what got us confused as 'related' last time, Sir."

"Oh…right."

"Wait! P-Peppermint Patty is a D minus s-student?" Claudia asked.

"WAS, Claude, I was a D minus student." Peppermint Patty explained.

"Well if we want to up your grades, then we have to study nonstop." The babysitter announced.

"My grades ARE uped…"

"Really? Because you said that your grades are D minuses…"

"Just leave me and my friend alone! We don't need a babysitter!"

"Is Patty always this stubborn?" Krissy asked.

"D-depends." Claudia sighed.

"_PATTY_, is something wrong?" Marcie questioned.

"No, Marcie, and stop calling me-" the freckled girl began before her eyes widened.

"Is she alright?" the teenager enquired.

"Yeah…Patty's gonna be fine." Claudia replied knowingly as the dining room filled with joyous squeals.

"What got into you?" a confused Krissy wondered.

"She finally called me Patty!" Peppermint Patty shrieked.

"That's amazing!" the autistic girl replied.

"You three continue that homework and I'll see what I can make for supper." Krissy smiled.

**NEXT CHAPTER: CHARLIE BROWN AND FRIEDA SITTING ON A COUCH**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: JOE'S CAFÉ, MAUVAIS CUISINE A LA KRISSY AND MOVIE NIGHTS**

"Hun, what movie should we watch?" Frieda inquired, holding up a few VCRs.

"Hmm…" he pondered.

"Go on, sweetie…pick one."

"Lady and the Tramp…definitely Lady and the Tramp!"

"Can't beat a classic about two dogs falling in love, can you?"

"Nope."

"Me neither, hun. Let's watch." She giggled as they curled up on the couch.

"Who wants popcorn?" Snoopy asked, placing a bowl in between the two.

"We do!" the two kids chimed in.

"Help yourselves; Sally, Woodstock and I will make more." He added before walking towards the kitchen.

"So, do we need any more popcorn?" Sally asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's do it!" she smiled, grabbing another bowl from the table and handing it to him.

"Great." He replied, licking his lips.

"Someone's hungry." Sally giggled.

"I am."

Charlie and Frieda were cuddling on the couch, Lady and the Tramp played on the TV as the phone rang. "I'll get it." The round headed kid announced, pausing the movie and grabbing the phone. "Brown's residence…who is this?" he asked.

"Chuck, put me on speakerphone! Quickly!" Peppermint Patty exclaimed eagerly.

"Okay…" he shrugged before turning on the speakerphone option. "What's going on?"

"Nothing too important, Chuck, but…" she smiled, looking over at Marcie and nudging her with the phone.

"_PATTY_, who're you calling?" the bespectacled girl questioned.

"Chuck, are you still on the phone?" the freckled girl asked.

"Was that Marcie talking?" Frieda wondered, having heard everything on speakerphone.

"It was." He responded. "When did this happen, Patty?"

"Two hours ago, isn't it great, Chuck?" Patty asked eagerly, her hair bounced in joy.

"It is! You always wanted her to call you 'Patty' instead of 'Sir' so this is a big milestone for both of you."

"I know, Chuck! You and your folks are the first to know too!"

"We are? We're honored, Peppermint Patty."

"We sure are hun." Frieda agreed.

"Call you later, Patty." He smiled, hanging up.

"What's going on?" Sally called out from the kitchen.

"The world is ending." Her big brother joked.

"Seriously, what's going on?"

"Well, the world is ending for Peppermint Patty."

"Who died this time?"

"No one."

"Thank goodness."

"But the unthinkable happened."

"She's gonna have a stepmother?"

"No."

"I give up, what happened?"

"She's just really happy, Sally…we'll explain it later."

"Okay, Big Brother."

"Actually, Sally, Marcie called Peppermint Patty 'Patty'." Frieda explained.

"Frieda, be a dear and look out the window and tell me if there're any flying pigs outside." Sally instructed as the elven-year-old and his ten-year-old girlfriend burst into laughter. "I've only been on this planet for eight years and already, the world as I know it is ending."

"I agree." Snoopy barked.

Claudia sighed as she finished her math homework, just in time to notice something burning. "Krissy! Fire!" she shrieked.

"There's no fire, little sis…I'm just working on my finest cuisine." Krissy replied.

"Y-you burnt the meatloaf, d-didn't you?" the youngest Grandin sister realized knowingly.

"Unfortunately…" her older sister confessed. "What do we do for supper?"

"I d-don't know…"

"Girls!"

"Yeah?" Patty asked.

"What are we gonna do for supper, girls?"

"We can always order out…" Claudia suggested.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt…just this once." Krissy submitted.

"What're we waiting for?" the freckled girl asked. "Where do we order out from, guys?"

"Sidney's Subs?" Claudia questioned.

"Ramen-R-us!"

"Mr. Chung's Asian Buffet!"

"Taco Hub!"

"We don't need a repeat of last time, Patty." Marcie reminded.

"What happened last time?" Krissy wondered.

"Don't ask…"

"Girls, any ideas on where to order from?"

"We're deciding." Patty explained.

"Patty, if you and Claudia want to get stomachaches, go ahead." The bespectacled girl sighed.

"Just choose somewhere." Claudia suggested.

"Can't make up your mind, sis?" Krissy asked.

"N-no…I just don't know w-what to eat."

"When I was your age, I used to enjoy pizza from Pat's Pizza Palace…that's still around, isn't it?"

"Pat's Pizza Place?" the three girls asked in unison.

"I know…it had the best pizzas ever with cheese galore and smiley face pepperoni."

"Sounds like fun." Patty smiled, her stomach growled hungrily.

"Better idea, let's try making a meatloaf." Claudia realized.

"I can't make a non-burnt meatloaf to save my life, girls." Krissy admitted.

"I know somewhere we can order from: Joe's Café." Marcie realized.

"At a time like this, I'll eat anything!" Patty agreed. "Even Joe's."

"I'll order four To-Go meals for the four of us." The teenager explained.

"Alright!" Claudia cheered.

"I never knew you like Joe's." the freckled girl noticed.

"I like the mini toys that c-c-come with the To-Go's-Kids!"

"Oh…"

"They also m-make great grilled cheese!"

"They do?" Marcie realized.

"Yeah…w-wanna try some, girls?"

"No!" the two best friends responded almost instantly.

"Oh c-come on…it's not that bad…"

"It's not that we prefer the burgers over the grilled cheese, Claude…we just don't wanna get stomachaches again." Patty explained.

"Oh…wait? What?"

"Don't ask…"

"Come on girls, in the car." Krissy announced.

"We can walk to Joe's Café." Marcie suggested.

"It'll be quicker this way."

"As long as your sister doesn't speed, I won't worry…"

"Same here." Patty agreed.

"She d-doesn't speed often." Claudia replied as they got in the car.

"So…Patty, is something wrong?" the bespectacled girl wondered.

"You've finally stopped calling me 'Sir', of course something's wrong." The freckled girl replied.

"I'm just trying to please you, Patty…"

"You've pleased me years ago, Marcie…and thanks for not calling me 'Sir' anymore."

"Let's not get all mushy here…" Krissy groaned, grabbing ahold of the steering wheel and turning on the radio and sang along.

_I found a love for me_

_Darling just dive right in_

_And follow my lead_

_Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet _

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

_We are still kids, but we're so in love_

_Fighting against all odds_

_I know we'll be alright this time_

_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be my girl, I'll be your man_

_I see my future in your eyes_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And she looks perfect_

_I don't deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight_

"This song reminds me of Franco." Patty smiled.

"Same, except it makes me think of Hans." Marcie replied.

"Those names sound German." Krissy announced.

"They are." Claudia responded.

"Claude, you're still single, aren't you?" the freckled girl asked.

"I'm n-no flirter…" she sighed.

"You'll find your boy, Claude…me and Marcie did."

"The correct term is _Marcie and I_, Patty." The bespectacled girl corrected.

"Oh good grief." Peppermint Patty sighed.

"So, Krissy…you like girls?" Claudia asked.

"No, I was just singing along…a BOY wrote the lyrics; not I…and I have a huge crush on a male singer." Krissy denied.

"That's true." The freckled girl replied.

"Who? Sparkyville has a lot of male singers." Marcie pointed out.

"Ever heard of Trevor. B?"

"The Trevor. B?!" the two girls squealed.

"It's j-just another of her ch-childhood crushes…" Claudia sighed.

"Listen, I'm eighteen; practically an adult, Claude…and my crush on Arnold doesn't count." Krissy groaned as the three girls began laughing. "Better get them something to eat before this car becomes a madhouse…"

**NEXT CHAPTER: KRISSY COMES OUT OF THE CLOSET**

'**Perfect' **written byEdward Christopher Sheeran

© Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC


End file.
